


Hesitation

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: For once, she hesitated. Did she really like him?Btw my revenge not Kagami's! I really don't like what she said to my cinnamon roll! LOVE SQUARE ALL DA WAE!





	Hesitation

Kagami was walking down the street after another fencing practice with Adrie, who had decided to still not make another move on her. Did he even like her? Was that it? She sighed. Her feet were already tired, and she was steadily making them worse, but she had told her mother not to pick her up and the Tsurugi's never give up on their word. they are a long line of fencers, after all. She had begun thinking this way a few days ago. Every moment she saw him, she always asked herself if she actually liked him. Did she like him or the idea of him- the chase? She shook her head. She had been harsh on Marinette that day at the ice rink. What she had said was the truth. Kagami couldn't remember a time of hesitation in her life. She always felt too strong to do so. But, she had said it in such a way, that sounded like she was boasting. Was she? After all, she knew Marinette liked (likes?) Adrien and he had spontaneously taken an interest in her. 

Again she asked herself if she was jealous. What really didn't make sense to her was that it seemed as if Marinette was Adrien's target. As if she could tell. She saw the way they looked at each other, even if one was totally oblivious making the other seem oblivious because of that. He would wave her off as a friend all he wanted, but he obviously liked- she dared to say loved- her and it struck every nerve in her body. Like a fire, blazing and- she stopped as she saw a tantalizingly familiar building in her peripherals. It was the bakery where Marinette lived. She debated on going up to her, explaining, apologizing. For once, in her fourteen years, had she hesitated.


End file.
